flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Marquis de Carabas
"Marquis de Carabas" is the third episode of the first season of FLCL. Its English dub aired on August 7, 2003 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Ninamori is one of Naota’s schoolmates. Her father, who happens to be the mayor, has been accused of having an affair with his secretary. Ninamori has also put Naota unwillingly into the lead role of the school play. Naota has even weirder shapes coming out of his head! Summary The father of Naota's classmate, Eri Ninamori, who is also the mayor of Mabase, is caught up in a scandal involving an alleged separation with her mother over having a mistress. Ninamori is more focused on the class' upcoming play, Puss in Boots, in which she plays the lead opposite Naota, who was voted to play the cat. Naota is unenthusiastic about his casting and skips the day's rehearsal. Upon meeting with Mamimi, she discovers that he now has cat ears growing from his head. Ninamori retreats to a train station to get away from the media circus that has developed outside her home, where Naota finds her. Haruko comes racing down the street, and falls off her Vespa when she swerves to avoid hitting a cat. The Vespa slams into Naota, knocking him into Ninamori and revealing his cat ears to her. Kamon invites her to spend the night at the Nandaba residence due to the current turmoil at her home, and while in Naota's room, she reveals that she rigged the class votes to have him cast as the cat and herself as the Marquis. The next day, the two get into an argument over the play. After Ninamori angrily reveals Naota's cat ears, he retaliates by revealing her vote rigging. This triggers the emergence of a massive creature from her head, which Haruko and Canti manage to defeat with the help of curry. The class goes through with the play. Monologue Naota: Kids can’t choose the adults in their lives. They can’t choose their parents. Ninamori’s father is the mayor of Mabase. I don’t really get it, but it must make it tough for her. Of course, that didn’t stop me from ditching the rehearsal after school. Playing a talking cat is really too dumb. Music * "Instant Music" * "Sad Sad Kiddie" * "Runners High" * "Selfish" * "Carnival" * "Stalker" * "Advice" * "Yorii Gallop" * "Little Busters" * "Ride on Shooting Star" Credits * Original Concept: GAINAX * Directors: Kazuya Tsurumaki, Shouji Saeki * Executive Producers: Toshimichi Ohtsuki, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Hiroyuki Yamaga * Planning: Hirotaka Takase, Masatoshi Nishizawa, Hiroki Sato Japanese Cast *Naota Nandaba: Jun Mizuki *Haruko Haruhara: Mayumi Shintani *Mamimi Samejima: Izumi Kasagi *Kamon Nandaba: Suzuki Matsuo *Shigekuni Nandaba: Hiroshi Ito *Eri Ninamori: Mika Itou *Gaku Manabe: Sho Miyajima *Masashi Masamune: Kazuhito Suzuki *Junko Miyaji: Yukari Fukui *Miyu Miyu: Hideaki Anno (uncredited) *Secretary: Yuriko Yamaguchi *Takkun: Jun Mizuki English Cast *Naota Nandaba: Barbara Goodson *Haruko Haruhara: Kari Wahlgren *Mamimi Samejima: Jennifer Sekiguchi *Kamon Nandaba: Joe Martin *Shigekuni Nandaba: Steve Kramer *Eri Ninamori: Melissa Fahn *Gaku Manabe: R. Martin Klein *Masashi Masamune: Steven Blum *Junko Miyaji: Jessica Straus *Miyu Miyu: Steven Blum *Secretary: Jessica Straus *Takkun: Barbara Goodson Gallery FLCL 09.jpg FLCL 10.jpg FLCL 11.jpg Flcl others0033.jpg 21a9f568de62ea7754a3d868ae379e3c1233658213 full.jpg FLCL 076 2011-08-07, 16 42 28.jpg FLCL 074 2011-08-08, 13 12 06.jpg FLCL 080 2011-08-08, 13 17 50.jpg Secretary2.png Secretary1.png Flcl-secret.png|A face inserted in a brief brawl Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png CantiChar.png Robot 2.jpg Trivia *During the scene where Mayor Ninamori's Secretary escapes, the brawl amongst the press has several black-and-white photos of men's faces inserted in place of animated faces. Due to the lower quality of the crowded background, only a few faces are shown between the alternating frames. *It was never made clear how the Medical Mechanica robot came out of Ninamori's head instead of Naota's, though the collision of their heads earlier in the episode is a strong possibility. *Marquis de Carabas is named after the cat character from the 16th century fairy tale Puss in Boots. Category:Episodes Category:FLCL